


The Lament

by BitchyMuggle



Series: Shadows [2]
Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Angst, Connected to another story, Drama, Gen, I want to make ya'll cry a little, Original Character Death(s), first chapters are always the shortest lmao, headcanons, rusty writer here, short drabble series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 06:44:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11121963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitchyMuggle/pseuds/BitchyMuggle
Summary: She didn't want them to know because to know it would mean they would end up lamenting as much as her.Connected to my story In The Shadows.You don't need to read In The Shadows to enjoy The Lament which is more of a Beatrix centric that talks of her life as a Sakamaki wife, her children, the other wives, etc.,





	The Lament

**Author's Note:**

> Before I start I wanna blame Alexielnoten (who runs the Reiji/OC blog on tumblr the-reijidere) for this. She recently wrote a Beatrix story and her writing that inspired me to write Beatrix with the headcanons from ITS (In The Shadows). Will post it in short parts otherwise it'd be too long. 
> 
> Please don't plagiarize or paraphrase anywhere. I'll have you hanged, drawn and quartered. ;) (Joking but I'll be pissed off cos this fandom is a thieving shit pile)

*****

The pain that had once had been burning hot was now cold and numb. Beatrix couldn't move and nor did she want to when she heard the footsteps nearing her fallen form.

Those footsteps were dulled by the dirt and grass as she looked at the deceptively bright blue sky above her. She couldn't help but smile faintly upon sensing the impotent rage and confused emotions by the one approaching her silently.

_"I'm glad... I'm glad it was you..."_

She could hear it barely. The sound of a breath held in shock within her son Reiji's throat at her murmur. She didn't doubt he was confused and she could see his confusion when he finally came into her view to look down on her.

The silver bullet hadn't struck her directly in the heart but it had nicked it. That was enough to give her a slow death. She was certain Reiji hadn't counted on her still being able to speak to him. A part of her sensed that her speaking at all would further anger him yet she needed to tell him.

_"I'm proud..."_

His eyes widened as his lips slightly parted at her strained whisper. She could almost hear the bones of his hands cracking as he fisted his palms tightly at his sides

"No...," that single word was uttered through his clenched teeth. Even though there was anger behind the denial, she could still see the stricken expression on his face.

He felt robbed and confused. He didn't understand it. Beatrix didn't want him to understand it because it would mean regret would enter into his life like it had hers.

She owed him the lack of that regret at least, however she was aware that he'd still suffer through it in years to come. It was as if their family was cursed by that emotion.

The yearning for things to have been different. To have not made irreparable mistakes. To not lament the unfixable.

_Reiji..._

Her smile remained as if the pained saddened lifting of the corner of her lips were permanent and the sight of that smile only fueled Reiji's anger.

"No, I won't allow it! Dying with that smile upon your face...!" his voice was fading. It was furious and anguished. An unnatural mix of negative emotions that made him sound as if tortured by only looking at her.

There he stood, looking so tall, yet broken in a way when standing over her. Her second son. The one she had continuously overlooked in a way that could be seen as disdain. 

Did her peace enrage him? Or was it his confusion at the contentment on her usually expressionless face, the now shattered mask she had worn for all to see?  

She could tell that he had cracked. His own mask of detachment was gone and she could see a rush of emotions she hadn't known her son had possessed due to not taking time to study him, to _know_ him, to be his mother.  

He was breaking. His heaving breaths, his fisted hands and wide unblinking eyes as he grinded his teeth together in disbelief at her offensive serenity.

His shadow over her didn't block out the brightness of the sky. He merely stood there seething in rage and that horrible feeling she knew all too well.

It was all over his pale face. 

Reiji was going to live it too. She hadn't wanted that for him. The what ifs were more painful when she thought of the present while laying on the gently swaying grass that was getting stained by her blood.

Would he wish to have done things differently like she did? Would he have wanted to have said the things unsaid in the past? What would _Reiji_ live to regret?

_What would all her children want to take back and change?_

She could almost see them all there in her mind. Shuu and her daughter Victorie... It made her wonder if she had unknowingly gave them this cruel emotion as well. If she had somehow cursed them all the moment they were born from her. 

The fate of not being perfect. Of being _far_ from perfect and making mistake after mistake despite striving for some normalcy and perfection that was only perceived when it didn't exist at all.

 _"I had known,"_ her confession to her son had him give a choked gasp. 

Beatrix had known for awhile of her death. She hadn't done anything to stop it, deciding to allow him to do it. It was the least she could do for him. She had even heard the silver bullet approaching her and she hadn't moved to evade it. 

Her death had been planned and she allowed it to come. 

It pained her as well yet she couldn't stop. The coldness taking over her body brought her a peace she hadn't remembered ever feeling once in her long life. The sensation gave her such a sense of finality, of a freedom from what she saw as their family's curse.

_I don't have to pretend anymore..._

"Thank you, Reiji..."

She felt the tears filling her eyes as she closed them for one final time, just as Reiji's shouts finally fell silent.

*****

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, y'all. I'll continue In The Shadows. It's just that the final chapter in that story took a very strong emotional toll on me (pathetic I know)
> 
> If you haven't read ITS, in that story Beatrix is my OCs, Hannah Ito's, great grandmother. That means Beatrix was a widow when she married KarlHeinz and had an adult daughter from her previous husband (Victorie), and a grandson Takao, who was a dhampir.
> 
> This short drabble series that will probably not last past a week (or two to three parts) will show Beatrix's past with her children (Shuu, Reiji and Victorie) as well as her relationship with other characters before her eventual death (I started with her death first for drama, lol)
> 
> Hope you guys will bare with me. Will have another part by tomorrow which will be longer.


End file.
